A Switch to a Sitch' in Time
by DaFemslashShipper
Summary: A very modest version of Shego meets the super agent Kim Possible, find out what happens. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**A Switch to a Sitch' in Time**

Where am I? What just happened? A few minutes ago, I literally RULED the world! **I **was IN CONTROL! Everybody had to obey me! ME and just ME! M-E! Me, myself and I! This piece (hot piece) of living material! Yes, I know I'm super modest. What happened, then? All I remember is a bunch of guys (pretty ugly, by the way) getting in MY Throne Room! Can you believe it? I thought "this is a piece of cake to me", but then, just when my hands where filled with plasma and ready to attack, in front of everybody, appeared with flips, kicks and other pirouettes, the most BEAUTIFUL thing (beside me, of course) I had EVER seen! Red hair, green eyes, a slim body perfectly covered by a military black uniform that I just wanted to rip off.

-Give up, Shego! You will NEVER win! - said with a voice that sounded like choir of angels to me…too cheesy? As soon as she finished her sentence, I had recover a little from the impact that so much beauty had caused me and I managed to modulate a few words to show my control

-Give up? ME? HA! Yeah, right. Who will make me?

-I, Kim Possible! -so that's her name…meh, I'll call her Kimmie

-And us! –said the guys that were behind my Kimmie (yeah, MY KIMMIE!)

- Really? You think you will beat ME!? –I said as waves and waves of my soldiers grouped up in front of me waiting for my orders.

As soon as my troops were lined, the dudes started whispering stuff like "well…on a second thought…I have to do…" etc. Cowards.

-GUYS! -said Kimmie nervously- help me, please?

-Kim's is right! We can't back down! Not NOW!-said one of the dudes, he was a brunette one…

-Yeah! -answered the others in unison- we'll beat you, Shego!

-Hahahahaha! That was hilarious!...wait, you're being serious? Let me laugh louder, HAHAHAHAHA- I said and immediately "the dudes" (that's my name for them) bended their heads down in submission and shame. Yeah, that's right, FEAR ME! -you're not thinking on defeating me with…them, are you, Pumpkin? –I stated. Just to lower their spirits a little more.

-C'mon, guys! Don't let her get to you!...wait, Pumpkin? -uh, oh…did I said that out loud?- where did that come from?

-I…I...uh…don't change the theme! -I said, trying to hide my blushing-are we here to fight or not?-everyone agreed to my comment. *sigh* that was close.

-Yeah! Not even the pet names will save you, Shego!-ughh! Let. It. Go!

-Yeah, blah, whatever…can we finish here? I gotta go to bed, I'm exhausted!-I stated to change the topic.

-As you wish, Supreme One-her perfect lips moving perfectly synchronized with the movements of her tongue and the words that slipped out of it with so much perfection it was just overwhelming…I know how much times I used the word perfect and its derivatives, but she's just PERFECT. I wonder how the taste of that perfect tongue is (hey! I said perfect again! Ain't it PERFECT?)…wow! What am I saying? Ugh, I definitely need rest. Oh, by the way, The Supreme One is the name I decided to take. You know, since I rule the world, I AM Supreme-GET THEM!

Her angelic voice took me out of my thoughts, bringing me to real life, without Kimmie in it…yet.

After that "The Dudes" went straight to my army and Kimmie came to get me. We fought, fought and fought, but at the end I won. MY GIRL and her friends were cuffed and I gave my men the order to take em to prison. As beautiful as Kim can be, I CANNOT let people see a weak side of me, or I'll stop being The Supreme One…ironically that's what took me out of my power place...mmm…

After the battle finished and my "foes" (that sounds SO ridiculous, but it's the only word I can come up with right now) were in the dungeon (previously the Middleton High), I went upstairs to my royal room, this whole "ruling the world" business is exhausting. After I reached my destiny, I took my regal cape off, followed by the rest of my clothes, showered, put my pajama on and got ready to get in bed, when I heard combat noise from outside of my room. It was "The Beauty and The Dudes" (hahahahaha! Lame, Shego, lame) who got in MY room by force. Imagine their surprise when they (literally) TORE the door down and saw me in my not-so-discrete, I might say kind of erotic, shorty short sleep wear. Even Kimmie was amused! And her expression was the cutest and most hilarious thing I had EVER seen! I swear, if she opened her mouth a little more, she would have break her jaw! And she was staring at my BOOBS! Like what you see, Kimmie?

-I've heard that's a good way of catching, flies Princess- I stated and she covered her mouth, her chicks were turning red. HA! You're not so tough anymore, are you pumpkin? I decided to mess with her a little more- did you really missed me that much you couldn't wait till the trial? My, my Kim! You must LOVE me! -just with that, her color turned brighter. I heard her muttering a "stop fucking with me!" and then I felt bad. Was I offending her? That wasn't what I was trying to do; I just wanted to play with her a little. But her face getting the color of her hair (like if it was just sucking it) looked so cute to me. I wanted to see it every day for the rest of my life. I wanted her to be my companion, my partner, my GIRLFRIEND. I was so focused on how beautiful my future queen looked, I didn't realize when one of "the dudes" grabbed and cuffed me.

-You're going to prison, Shego- his deep voice getting into mi ears and resonating inside them.

I fought with all I had to break free, but "the dude" was way too strong and my battle for freedom was infructuous. I tried to burn the handcuffs with the flame that comes out of my hands, that fire that's so characteristic on me, but the artifact didn't let go of me, like if its grip around my wrists was the only way for it to stay alive…if it was alive.

My attempts to set myself free were that persistent that, at some point, Kim came from behind me and injected a sedative liquid in my neck.

-Nighty night, your majesty- she said with a sarcastic tone. Even when she's mocking me, she looks so SEXY! Ahem.…anyways, let's continue with the story. When the substance has almost taken over me, I gave Kim an "I'm sorry" look and passed out. That's all I remember, cause after that, all I could think about was Kimmie. Did I hurt her? I didn't mean to…I mean, I said all that because she looked SOOO adorable when her chicks turned a bright tone of red. Thinking about it, she looks adorable all the time...well, almost, when she's being sarcastic she's sexy, with her husky tone, the "bad girl" look on her face…rawr! My mind was filled with dirty thoughts like "I wonder if she has a tattoo?" or "how will her skin look under the moon light?" of course I wouldn't mind answering all those questions…

After a while submerged in my imagination, I woke up in a dark room, so dark I couldn't place myself. Then I realized I was in the only place in my kingdom that didn't have green on it: the dungeon


	2. Chapter 2

**HEEY READERS! I just wanted to tell ya'll how much I appreciate your reading, I just wanted to ask you a little favor, review! Let me know what you think also give me ideas for further chapters. Love ya all! :***

**A Switch to a Sitch' in Time: Chapter 2**

_"Breaking news: the ex-Supreme One was trapped and carried to jail where she's now being prisioner..."_

I can't believe it. I can't believe that some teenage girl trapped me in MY OWN dungeon! I mean, how could they scape? Weren't they cuffed? My guards owe me an explanation...but that's not the point! I'm THE SUPREME ONE! Or well, was the Supreme One before this Kim Possible girl walked into my kingdom...ugh! Why is she so hot? Why is she so distracting? I'm not going to say I wanted her to leave, in fact, I was thinking the opposite. I wanted her to stay in my room and make her moan and scream my name all night long...oh God yes...I wanted to fuck her HARD till she cum and then again and again until she passed out...oh God...ahem, sorry, I took off...kind of...UGH! Hate her! But I want her! And I hate to want her! UGHH!

Well I guess since I'm not going anywhere, I should tell you how I passed from being "Shego, the sidekick" (man I HATE that word, and hate more to be called that) to be "The Supreme One"...yes, how cool does it sound? I'll say it again "The Supreme One"...man I love that name...anyways, I'll tell you the story. It all started when my dumbass boss joined forces with an Scottish weirdo and a human chimp...yep, that's what I had to live with every day...anyways, that day when we FINALLY got the monkey thingy, KIM POSSIBLE appeared and screwed it all up, again. I swear, if I wasn't there, all the things we had done, would have gone straight to the toilet. After I took the monkey, I traveled in time (that's what the monkey was for) to the future and caught KP when she was asleep...now that I think about it, I should have trapped the young KP...well, details, the point is that with her out of the game, taking over the world was really easy. Cops tried to cuff me but I was too fast for them, human guns (even tanks) were useless against me. Soon, everyone was scared of me, even the Possible team (or what was left of it, Stoppable and a brunette nerd, the one that caught me) ran away like chickens in my presence. The hole world feared my name, and now...now I'm caught in my prision...well karma, I guess...

What am I saying? I'm The Supreme One! I can get out of here! Let's see...let's see...holes, cracks, structural failures...wait, what's that? It's like a door...YES! My way out! Let's see, what do we have here...tunels? Really? This cannot be more cliché...wait! I see a light! Well, I was wrong, it could be more cliché, now I'm in one of the halls of my palace...well, at least I can now place myself. If I go to the left, I'll find an exit, but I will surely find guards...although, if I go to the right I might get out without alerting anyone, but it is a longer way, what to do, what to do...meh, I'll go to the right.

...

_"Breaking news: the Supreme One, ahem, I mean, Shego, broke out of prison. If found, please call the authorities. In other news..."_

Ok I'm out, now I have to find a shelter. Ugh, I guess I can put on some make up and get in a hotel...or I can infiltrate in my own palace. Yep, let's do this!

...

-Hey, we should go buy some ice cream to celebrate!

-Celebrate? Why? Shego's free!

-Well, yeah, but she's no longer the world ruler! Ain't it cool?

-Well I guess...

-C'mon guys! Come with me!

-Ok, I'm in! Coming, KP?

-Um, wh-what? Oh, n-no! No thanks, Ron, I'm gonna walk around, make sure she's not here and catch up with you later, ok?

-Ok KP, let's go, guys!

Wow, did I hear that right? Kim Possible is gonna stay in my palace? Aw yeah! Let's have some fun. Imma creep the fuck out of her hehe." Really? Scare her? That's your definition of fun with a girl? Haha lame" wow, did I just critic myself? Damn, I'm really going CRAZY! "shhh! Here she comes!" Don't shh me! I'll shh you! "we're the same person, you idiot" Oh, right...yet! Shh!...ok now I'm scaring myself.

-Wow, this place us huge! Why would she want this place for herself? Unless...did Shego and dr. Draken...?

WHAT?

-WHAT? No! Dr. D and I were NEVER more than boss and sidekick, you gossip teenage girl!

-SHEGO! Y-you are here! I'm gonna tell everyone about this

-Really? You're gonna tell on me? Are you afraid of fighting an old version of your enemy?

-W-what? No! Ugh! Fine! Let's fight, Shego!

-Come here, Possible

-NARRATOR POV-

Kim and Shego fought to tear each other down as they moved around the gigantic palace. They were synchronized, like if it was a choreography planned for years. Kicks, punches and others flied from side to side as the receptor avoided them with so much grace that it was overwhelming.

-Give up, Shego! You will never win!

-I think we've gone through this before...don't you Pumpkin?

-What's up with you calling me Pumpkin?

-What? Can't I call my favorite teenage agent with a pretty nickname?

-SHEGO POV-

Oh God, I can't even describe how funny is Possible's face right now. It's was SO red it looked like an apple! It cannot be any brighter red...

-Problem, princess?

Ok, I was wrong, now she's brighter red...

-What? Does this -I say throwing her to the floor and putting a sexy pose -distract you? .God. She's checking me out! -like what you see, Kimmie?

She shook her head and got up in a guard position.

-Should it?-she answers

-I don't know, you tell me

-I..uh, well, it-it doesn't!...are we gonna fight or not!? -HA! She's nervous.

-As you wish, Princess -wow! She throw me a kick! -wow! Easy beautiful, we don't want you to get a broken leg!

-Shut up, Shego!

-NARRATOR MINI POV-

Kim's next kick was so fast and so powerful, it didn't give Shego enough time to react, making the older girl hit the door of her room and land on her bed.

-SHEGO POV-

Goddammit, this girl is strong! I'm trying to get up, but she's on top of me and holding my hands and feet! "umm, hello? The girl you want is _on top of _ you..." Yeah, so? "ugh, tear her down and fuck her, dude!" Oooooh!...oh...yeeeeaaahh! Time for some fun, Kim Possible! Wow, I just sounded like Dr. D...

-Now you can't run Shego!

-Who says I want to run- I slide my legs causing her to fall. We're so close I can feel her breath on my face

Dun dun duuun! What happens next? :O

Hehe sorry! I can't continue it or else, I'll have no story to write, don't hate me, please! I'll upload the last chapter soon, I promise.

So don't forget Fav, Fol and Rv ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people! Sorry for the late update, I was really busy...anyways, let's continue with the story, and yes, Kim will have a tattoo on her back ;)**

**Thanks by the way for all the follows, I never thought anyone would like this fic, thank you so much :)**

**Al right, no more interruptions, KiGo time! **

**A Switch to a Sitch' in Time, ch 3**

Oh, God, she's so close to me. I feel all of her clothes, but I want them off. Her mouth is open, like if she knew what I want and she wanted it too...maybe she does...I'm gonna do it, I'll kiss her..."so...?" so what? "Aren't you gonna kiss her?" I'm scared, ok? Before I could give it a second thought, she lays closer and kisses me, her lips against mine. I poke her lip with my tongue and she opens her mouth so I can enter it, our tongues fight for dominance but, at the end I win. I need to come out for air, but she won't let go. How does she do that?...wait, she's breathing in the kiss! But it doesn't feel that bad,it actually feel really good! Her breath smells like mint and strawberries and her lips taste just like that, a smell that's overwhelming, deep, fresh, but sweet. I love it.

I put my hands on her belly on top of the shirt. She shutters. So cute. I start to take the shirt off slowly and with every move I make, goosebumps erupt from her skin. God, it feels so good. She rises her arms so I can take the shirt completely off and toss it apart.

-Get up, Princess -I say, not breaking the kiss. She obeys. Her boobs are small, but there's something about them that drives me crazy. I sit up to touch them over the bra and she moans.

-Take it off, Shego, get me naked -she whispers looking straight into my eyes, her words are making me melt -fuck me however you want.

I can do nothing but obey her...not that I'm complaining, tho...

I move closer and kiss her. My hands slowly start to take her bra off but she stops me.

-What? What happened? -I ask her, full of anxiety and sexual frustration.

-Shh! Listen!

She's right, someone's coming.

-Get in the closet! -She says to me. How ironic, huh? I obey and go into the gigantic closet filled with black and green clothes and capes.

She gets quickly dressed and out of my bed.

-KP, are you alright? We were waiting for you one hour ago! Also a guard heard weird noises from up here, what were you doing?

-Wh-what? Uh...I...nothing, nothing, I was just...looking around...

-But it sounded like if you were fighting or having sex, but there are no injuries...which means, that you were having sex, but you're alone, so you were...Kimberly Ann Possible, were you touching yourself at Shego's?

WHAT? OH MY GOD! THAT'S HILARIOUS! I CAN PICTURE HER DOING IT RIGHT NOW! Masturbating in my room thinking about me...

-WHAT? OH GOD NO! RON, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?

Actually it does sound like something you would do, Princess...

-THEN WHAT WERE YOU DOING?

-I...NOTHING THAT YOU CARE ABOUT, OK? NOW GET OUT BEFORE I KICK YOUR GOSSIP ASS!

-FINE! Shego's escape really affected you, cheez!

Then I hear the door closing and get out. Wow, she has a tiny dragon tattoo on her back! I don't know why I find it insanely sexy...

-Well, someone has a dirty mouth..

-Shut up, Shego!

-Ok! Sorry! Sexual frustration hits you HARD, girl!

-I am not frustrated!

Sure...

-Sure... -comes out of my mind -hey, what's with the tattoo?

-What? Oh! That...well, everyone was like "Kim Possible is such a good girl!" I just wanted to shut them up...now where were we? -she says coming close to me in a seductive way -oh! Right... -wait, what? What if they catch us? "That's what you're thinking about? Really?" shut up, you!

-Ummm, Kimmmmm...oh God... -she's breathing in my neck! -mmmmm... NO! Stoppp...PLEASE!

-Why? What's the matter, baby? Don't you like it? -oh God, she's whispering in my ear...

-Oh no, I love it! But don't you think they can catch us? -she looks into my eyes with anger, fuck.

-Ugh! Fine! Let's go somewhere else, but you're not gonna escape from this -oh God, that look, she looks so naughty...

-Oh God, no! I will fuck you and you are going to LOVE it, Possible.

**Ok, enough, hope you enjoy it!**

**Hey! Just wanted to tell you that I also speak Spanish ;)**

**Ok, bye! Love ya all! Promise to update soon this time haha**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiiii readers! How have you been? I've been amazing! Specially after Can't Remember to Forget You by Shakira and Rihanna, it's HOT :Q_**

**Anyways, let's continue...**

**I know I updated really late last time and I'm sorry, I won't do it again...from now on I will always post on time.**

**So, let's make a deal...**

**Every time I don't post on time, I'll update the next episode sooner, ok?**

**So cause of the last late update I did a soon update, enjoy :)**

**A Switch to a Sitch in time ch 4**

Possible takes her head out the door to check no one's outside. I simply wait and stare at her ass.

-Were you staring at my ass?

Fuck! She caught me..."quick! Think of something clever to say!"

-Why wouldn't I? It's goddammit sexy and rounded...

"Well done! You're not completely useless..." thank you, I know. Wait! She's blushing! Oh my God! She looks so cute!

-What's the matter, Princess? Haven't anyone told you that you have the most desirable ass? Cause it's true...

She's completely bright red by now.

-S-shut up, Shego!

-And what if I don't, Pumpkin? -I whisper and start to walk seductively towards her -how are you going to make me shut up?

-I...I'mmmm -I'm licking her neck -mmmm...Shego...

Still against her throat I ask in an almost inaudible tone

-You didn't answer me, how will you shut me up? -I put my hands on her lower back and start moving them towards her butt -are you gonna put me a gag ball? -my hands are now on her ass and I slowly grab it lifting her a little. She weights like a leave! What the fuck does she eat? A moan escapes her lips. Her hole body is shaking -I won't let you...but I guess I will be so focused making you moan like you're doing right now that I won't say word...

I suddenly walk away and go through the door.

-Wait! Where are you going? -she's almost yelling at me. Sexual frustration really hits her HARD! I like it...

-We have to go somewhere else, remember? -I say in a cocky tone.

-DON'T EVER TEASE ME, SHEGO, NEVER!

-I wasn't teasing you, Kimmie, I was showing you a little bit of what you'll get later... -our faces are so close I can feel her nose. My hand is holding her chin up so she can see me straight in the eye.

-Well...I...you...SHUT UP! -she says and walks away. I grab her arm, pull her back and kiss her passionately.

-And that's how you shut someone up -I say and walk cockily/seductively away through the halls. I look at Kim through a mirror and she's shocked. She hasn't moved since I left her. Suddenly, like if she came back from I-don't-know-where, she shakes her head and starts to follow me.

-Wait! Someone is coming...

We are going to Kim's place. In fact, we just have to cross the road and we'll be there. "Why is she taking so long..."

-Possible, can we move? I'm freezing over here...!

-Shh!

-Why? What happened?

-Sshh!

-I won't until you tell me what happened...

-Ssshhhhh!

-WHYmmmnnn...-she kissed me! And damn, it felt good...-wow...why was that?

-Didn't you tell me that that's how you shut someone up? -...good one Possible...

-Touché...

-Thanks. Now SSSSSHHHHHHH!

-Ok! But you owe me an explanation, miss!

-Yeah yeah, whatever! Now SHUT THE FUCK UP!...please? -damn those puppy eyes...

-Fine, whatever...can we GO INSIDE NOW?

-OK! Let's go...

We're finally inside KP's. How the fuck does she live here? This place is like a shoe box!

-How the fuck do you live here? This place is minimal!

-You say that cause you live in a PALACE!

-Ok! Sorry...! Don't yell at me!...why don't we better go back to where we were before they...ummm..."interrupted" us? -I say and start to walk seductively towards her

-Ok -she says with a smirk on her face. I surround her with my arms and lay closer so we can kiss. Her lips meet mine. She starts to breath in the kiss and I do the same. None of us wants to break it. My hands start to move all over her back. My right hand goes to her ass as a reflect. I grab it and she moans. Her hands are on my face and she pulls me closer.

-I cannot be any closer to you, Princess -I say not breaking the kiss. She just laughs. I love her laugh.

-Shut up and take me up, Shego! -she says in a playful tone.

-As you wish, your majesty -I say and she laughs again.

-Shut up, Shego -she whispers playfully.

-Is that your motto? -I say and she forces her tongue in my mouth -OK! I get it! Let's go upstairs...

I push her against the door to open it up. She groans. Well someone likes it rough...

-You like it rough, Princess?

-Oh God yes! Fuck me hard, Shego! Pretend that I don't feel pain. -she's looking at me with anger. No, it's not anger, it's pleasure. Pure and sexual pleasure, it's hot...

-Your wishes are my orders -I say and push her roughly towards the bed. She looks up at me. Her eyes are filled with lust.

-Come here and fuck me Shego, fuck me like you've never fucked anyone before.

I go to the bed and get on top of her. I'm finally on top! Yay! "Focus, brainless!" ok ok fine.

-Make me cum baby -oh fuck...

-Oh, I will! You are going to cum HARD for me, Poss...I mean, baby -she's smiling. I lay closer and kiss her. No foreplay. I stick my tongue in her mouth and she lets me. I have no support other than her body. I stand on my knee putting it in between her legs pushing softly. She "groan-moans". My hands are on her belly and I start to move them upwards, to her boobs. I start to circle her nipple with my finger ad caress it. Moans and more moans scape from her mouth. My left hand goes down, to her pants. I slow down at her belly and scratch it, but then slowly my hands go back to it's normal position. I start to unzip her pants slowly, but I don't take them off. I slip my hand under her underwear and pants to feel her. She's so wet and hot. She can't take it anymore and breaks the kiss. Her head going up as a reflect and she gives me her neck. I start to lick it slowly. This girl is moaning like crazy. My left hand is caressing her sex and her clit. She's screaming now.

_Beeeeep beeeeep beep beep_

UGH! WHAT THE FUCK NOW?

Apparently, Kim isn't happy with the interruption either...

-WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU WANT? YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS!

_-I...ummm...Wade needs you KP..._

-UGH! NOT NOW!

-Baby, go -"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" it's the right thing to do, ok? "UGH! Whatever..."

-No! Baby, I don't want to! I wanna be with you!

-No, you gotta go, it's the right thing. Besides, do you want them to get suspicious?

-...good point...but don't move, ok?

-Ok...hey, KP!

-Whatmmnnnn...

-Good luck -I say after kissing her while smiling.

-Thanks -she smiles and leaves.

Meh, I can wait...

**Ok, that's it, hope you guys enjoyed it :)**

**Wait for more! Probably the next one will be with Kim's POV but that's all I can say**

**See yall soon! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello people! Your usual Jori/Kigo/Bubbline/Joniss/and in general any femslash Shipper here. Sorry it took so long. Studying in college is not easy...but anyways, I also wanted to tell you that I'm reading some books to inspire me...but I don't think that this chapter will be good...but enjoy!**

**Ps. I would like you guys to tell me some good stuff to read, books, fics, novels, etc...I would be thankful :)**

**Ok, let's start!**

**A Switch to a Sitch' in Time ch 5**

-Kim's POV-

Ugh! Why the fuck did this happen? I was having such a great time with Shego...UGH! WHY? I should be enjoying her kisses, her touching...her...God, she's so hot. I should be lying on bed letting her touch my everything...damn...I get wet just thinking about it...her hands all over my body, touching, feeling, producing so many sensations, making every single part of my body shutter and goosebumps erupt...damn. DAMN! Fucking reality! Why did this happen? I mean, Shego was the only villain (Draken, the monkey guy and the Scottish don't count cause...well, obbious reasons) then what now?

-Kim? Kim! KIM!

-WHAT?

-Woah! Still in a mood?

-What do you want Ron?

-Oh, well I wanted to tell you that Shadow is 2 blocks away from you.

-Ok, I'm going

-Ok, over now...Kim?

-What now?

-...I love you...I mean, as a friend...

-Yeah, ok...bye -I say and the Kimunicator goes off

Okay, so let me update you: I'm on a mission against Dark Shadow (I know, overly dramatic name) a new villian, since Shego is no longer what you might say my enemy...but anyways, ummm what else...oh! Right, Ron has been acting really weird...like overly friendly weird...

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

WHAT THE FUCK

-WHAT? -I yell-whisper at the Kimunicator.

-Woah! Easy, pumpkin -answers a very familiar voice in a seductive tone from the other side of the line.

-Oh...hi Shego -I say with a smile on my face.

-How's it going?

-Slow...and I miss you.

-Awwwn I miss you too. Hey, do you think you're coming soon? Cause you owe me sexy time, girl!

-Don't even remind me of it.

-Well, already did, sorry -a giggle comes out of my lips.

-Baby, I really gotta go now.

-Okay...don't be late! I'm getting cold over here!

-Okay, bye

I FUCKING HATE THIS MISSION! Ugh!

-I see Shadow, I'm going.

_-Okay, take care. _

The Kimunicator goes off.

I walk slowly towards my new nemesis, trying to be as quiet as I can, be one with the darkness...feel like a ninja! Hehehe.

-Nope, you're not a ninja.

Woah, what? How did he know what I was thinking?

-How did you know that I was thinking that?

-You're predictable, Possible. All I'm wondering is, what are you doing here? And why aren't you with Shego?

-H-how do you know about Shego?

-I told you, you're predictable, you're THAT predictable.

Wow...

-Yeah, well...I'm here to stop you!

-Stop my what? -he says and turns around. Wow, he's hotter in person...cause yeah, he's hot, tall, tan, blue eyes, fit...yeah, hot -all I'm doing is shopping.

-Yeah, buying what you need to destroy the world!

-Ermmm...nope, just food, see? -he says and lifts a bag full of fruits and shows it to me.

-...what? But then why are you in an abandoned NASA base?

-I like dry food. Besides, in case you didn't know, this base has nothing inside. Do you really think that the government would have left something behind when they left this building? Don't you think that's kinda stupid?

Well...yeah...if you put it that way...

-Okay, it is.

-See? Now, why don't you go back to Shego's arms?

Well, if you insist...

-Ugh! Fine! But I will have my eye on you! Eh? EH?

-Okay! I don't see why is it so dangerous to buy your diner, but okay.

-I'll tell Ron to watch you.

He mutters a "whatever" as I call Ron.

-Hey Ron.

_-Hey, KP! What's up? _

- I just wanted to let you know that Shadow is doing nothing, but keep an eye on him, okay?

_-Okay, got it. _

-Okay, bye.

-You happy now? -Shadow says -now go with Shego, you know you want it -he says and winks at me.

-Okay, I guess I can go now...since you're not doing anything...

-Just, getting dinner from an awkward guy -he says and points out to the weird guy (that I didn't see before) who was selling him stuff from the shadows to Shadow. I know, ironical, huh?

-Okay... -I say and immediately get going over to Shego's. Yes!

**Okay, that's it. Sorry it's so short, but I haven't posted anything in quite awhile, so...yeah.**

**Read ya later guys! Sweet kisses for the girls and manly hugs for the dudes! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Emmm okay, tried to post sooner this time, since I don't want you guys to hate me...**

**Anyways, I just wanted to thank you all for all your support, I didn't think this fic would become so famous! I really can't! Every time I see the statistics and the views and the reviews and the favorites and all that it just makes my day, thank you SO much, I love you all xx.**

**Okay, let's start with the action :D**

**A Switch to a Sitch' in time ch 6 (already :D)**

WHERE THE HELL IS POSSIBLE? I'm seriously getting cold over here! Where the fuck did she go? Stoppable told me she had already finished her mission, so where is she?

Oh, well, I guess I can get in the sheets and wait for her...in the meantime, I can update you with what have happened...so, Stoppable heard one of the calls Possible and I did and now he knows everything, he's upset, sad, confused...poor kid...nah, just kidding, I don't give one single fuck on how he feels, Kim is mine, anyways, so...ummm what else...oh! Right, maybe some of you might be wondering "what" am I? I mean, how I label myself...I mean, I don't think of myself as a boy (not like I looked like one at all, tho), but I don't do boys either, I am a full time lesbian...

_Knock knock knock._

FINALLY.

-WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU, POSSIBLE?

-Woah! Easy! Really missed me that much? -she says with a smirk in her face.

-I fucking told you I fucking was fucking getting fucking cold over fucking here, you motherfucker!

-Woow...dirty mouth, like that -she says coming closer, her smirk still there and our lips meet, she's standing on the tips of her feet, since I'm taller than her.

-You know, you're in a really weak position, I could just tear you down if I wanted to.

-Yet, you are not doing it -her smirk gets a little wider.

-Yeah, lucky you -this time I kiss her. It's quite a long kiss, since we both know how to breathe/kiss, the air is not a problem. A moan escapes her lips and it turns me on right away. I groan and tear her down on the bed -I told you I could do it -I give her a smirk and hers gets even wider. I'm on top, I love being the dominant. I look down into her eyes and then lean down a closer, we're not kissing but I can feel her breath -Possible, tell me what you want.

-Fuck me, Shego -her smirk changes to a pleading look that I can't help but find insanely sexy. I finally kiss her, hungry and wanting -and stop calling me Possible -I giggle and continue to kiss her.

My lips go down from hers to her neck, kissing, nipping, bitting. I have a thing for necks, I find them extremely attractive, so I take my sweet time caressing that part of her body.

-Mmmmm Shego...

Damn. So pleading, I love it.

-Tell me, Pumpkin?

-Keep going, don't stop, please...

Oh, believe me, I do not have that intention. I groan in her neck and whisper -I won't, don't worry. She shutters and arches her back at the feeling of my breath so close to her skin.

While my mouth is still in her neck, my hands manage to take her shirt off slowly, among with the bra. I continue to trail kisses down her neck, collarbone, and her tiny boobs. I first touch them with the tip of my nose and then suck on them a little bit. Every move I make earns a moan, a groan or an arched back from the teen lying in front of me. I suck harder and bite them gently, licking and kissing to ease the pain. Goddammit, I am SO enjoying myself...

_Beep beeep beeeeeep_

ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS? Angry, I get off of her and tell her in a not so happy tone -answer that shit.

She looks at me sad and sexually frustrated and then grabs furiously her stupid communication device.

-WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT NOW, RON!?

-Woah! Did I interrupt something?

-YEAH, YOU DID! BIG TIME!

-I'm sorry, KP, but this is important, Shadow was seen entering an airport track, you know, where airplaes are...suspicious, huh?

-...well, yeah...BUT I'M STILL MAD AT YOU AND THIS ISN'T OVER -she says and hangs the phone -I gotta bounce...sorry.

No kidding...I mutter a "whatever" as she puts her shirt back not minding the bra.

-Dude, don't you think you forgot something? -I say while showing her the piece of clothing she didn't put on.

-Uh? Oh! No no, I'm gonna leave it so you can have a little bit of fun while I come back -her voice softens and that smirk is back. It looks sexier in the dark. Her face is in the shadows enough to look hot, but not too much so I can't see it. I just love it.

-Emmm...I don't know what you understand for "fun" but I am so not giving you this back.

She looks at me with a confused expression -what do you mean?

-I don't know what's the funny thing about the bra.

-Well, you can, you know, play with it.

-OH! You mean masturbing! Yeah, I don't do that.

Now there's surprise in her face -you had never touched yourself?

-Well, no. That's for ugly losers who can't get the someone as sexy, smart and brave like the beauty I have in front of me -I give her my panty-soaking face and, even when the lights are off, she can see it and it definitely worked, it's like if her legs suddenly became jelly.

-Ummm...well, if you say so... -her voice is shaky, I am soooo enjoying this.

-Ummm, Pumpkin? I don't wanna kick you out but the world needs you -my sexy face still on.

She shakes her head to come back from her imagination's world and mutters an "oh! Right!" and smiles at me like a little kid who just did something wrong.

-I'll come back soon, I promise.

-You said that last time and I almost become an ice cream here! I mean, this clothes might be sexy, but cause of that, they aren't what you might say cozy -I'm wearing bra, underwear and a reeeeaally thin shirt with some holes in it. Yeah, pretty sexy.

Her eyes trail down my whole body with her mouth open (almost drooling) before she shakes her head (again) and whispers a "get in the sheets, then" and leaves. You know, I might try to "play with myself"...NO. The fuck did I say? I'll wait for my Princess. She can't be that late...right?

**Sooooooo, guys, that was it.**

**I know, I know, short again (and such a tease) but I just couldn't do more! I was way to busy. I stopped doing a huge work just to write this! That's how much I love you all ;)**

**Okay, now, I want you guys to ask me whatever the hell you want, I'll answer all of them :)**

**Again, thank you for all your support, every comment, favorite and follow just makes my day thank you. **

**Read ya later, people! **


End file.
